


A Return Home

by Duchesse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Following the incident in Altissia, Ignis has the gang make a stop in Galdin Quay to pay you a visit he wished he didn’t have to make.[Ignis Scientia/You].





	A Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> i love iggy cryin'

His return to Galdin Quay had been met with a stifling silence and an endless void of black that he wondered whether he would truly ever adjust to. The fine leather squeaked as the others shifted in their seats; the roar of the car engine being the only source of comfort amid the unbearable quiet. Every now and then, Prompto’s chipper voice thrashed around in his head, lasting but a moment as it grew smaller until he smothered his own words and pretended to fuss with something else.

There was a part of him that loathed the very notion of visiting you again while he was like this. Everything was still raw with his mind often drifting towards the things he would had done differently, and what there was yet still to do. And no matter what direction he attempted to guide his thoughts, they always came back around to you and how he imagined you would look at him now.

Truthfully, he wasn’t prepared to answer any of your questions nor endure the pity. The last thing he had wanted to be to your life was a burden, an additional weight in the sack you already hoisted atop your shoulders. At one time, he wished he could have taken the strain in your life and shared it with you, yet now he questioned whether or not he could even handle his own burdens.

And yet, as he walked along the pier with the others in tow, cane rapidly scouring the slabs of wood before him, he heard your voice call out to him in calm, dulcet tones that pierced his heart like a knife.

You already knew.

“Ignis, I’m so glad you came back.”

The words he wished to speak were nothing but apologies and died on his tongue, leaving him to simply nod after you as his lithe fingers clenched around the ornate head of his cane.

Even when you arms wound his body; tentative and slow as though fearful he might break in your grasp, he could only manage to stand there rigid as a tree with deep roots. As your face pressed against his chest, hands splayed across his back as you stroked soothingly, he heard the drum of retreating footfalls against the wood and Prompto’s voice bellow in the distance.

Perhaps it had all been a facade, or maybe your presence alone was enough to offer his weary mind solace, but felt himself melt against your embrace. His shoulders rolled forward as he lifted an arm to secure around your back and hold you to him, face nestling against the crook of your neck.

And at last, he spoke:

“Forgive me for keeping you waiting, darling.”


End file.
